


A Sabriel Story

by Totally_fangirl_1000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_fangirl_1000/pseuds/Totally_fangirl_1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was sure he was going to regret this later but right now, he couldn't care less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sabriel Story

**Author's Note:**

> So I asked a friend to give me advice on what to write and she suggested some Sabriel smut, this is my first attempt at writing anything smutty though so sorry if it's not the best. Hope you enjoy:)

Sam was sure he was going to regret this later but right now, he couldn't care less. And to think, only a few minutes ago, everything was normal. He had finished a routine salt-and-burn with Dean and went back to the crappy motel room while Dean went to the bar. Now, here he was, on the bed with Gabriel's cock in his mouth. Gabriel was sitting against the back of the bed with his hand in Sam's long hair and his head thrown back in ecstasy. "Ah, Sam." he moaned as Sam took him fully in his mouth. Sam slowly pulled his mouth off of Gabriel and replaced it with his hand as he rose up to kiss him. It was passionate and filled with lust. "Are you sure you want this, Sam?" Gabriel asked when the kiss had ended. Sam nodded and once again kissed him, "I'm sure." The angel rolled Sam over so that he was on top of him. Gabriel considered his options; he could either tease Sam a bit longer, or use his grace and fuck him right now. His mind was made up for him when Sam broke the kiss, raised his hips up and whispered, "What are you waiting for?" He spread Sam's legs so that he could sit between them and used his grace to make it easier as he slowly pushed into Sam. Sam opened his mouth in an _'_ _O'_ shape and whimpered softly. "Fuck, Sam you feel so good." Gabriel started at a slow pace to allow Sam time to get used to it before he began moving faster, each thrust earning him more moans from Sam. He watched Sam as he finally hit what he'd been looking for. "Ah, _fuuuuck_ Gabriel!" Gabriel continued hitting his prostate as he reached his hand down to Sam's leaking cock and began pumping at the same pace he was fucking him, earning more pleasured moans from Sam. "Oh, fuck Gabriel, I'm gunna..." with one more thrust into him, Sam came into Gabriel's hand and stomach. It only took a few more thrusts before Gabriel was climaxing with a call of Sam's name. "Ah, Sam!" Sam could've sworn the ground shook a little and he remembered that Gabriel was an Angel so, yeah, it probably did. Gabriel was panting quietly as he pulled out of Sam and collapsed down next to him, he snapped his fingers and the room, and everything else, was insta-cleaned angel style. They were both exhausted and, despite the fact that one of them was an Angel and didn't need sleep, passed out almost immediately. When Sam woke up the next morning, Gabriel was gone. Sam figured that was a good thing because Dean would be all kinds of pissed if he saw Gabriel. Sam looked over at the nightstand next to the bed and saw a styrofoam cup sitting on top of a note;

 _'Hey Sammy, sorry for leaving but I have important archangel business to attend to, that and_ Dean-o _could've came back at any moment and I'm quite fond of being alive. I got you some coffee too by the way, so enjoy that. Just call for me if you ever want to do this again'_

Sam definitely planned on calling him again. 


End file.
